Can you feel the love tonight?
by bookchic23
Summary: After the movie, Ed and Winry recap, but it's not so easy to tell her everything. oneshot.


Ahh, Fanfiction. That wonderful haven where teenagers who have no love life whatsoever can release their raging hormones.

So anyway, this is my version of what SHOULD have happened at the end of the movie. It's based on a scene from The Lion King, if you couldn't already tell. Enjoy!

"Ed, I'm so glad you're back!" said Pinako. Winry and the Brothers, along with the colonel, had gathered back at Risenbool.

"Now, who wants dinner?"

"Me!" Grinned Ed.

"Actually, Ed," Put in Winry, "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Oh," Said Ed, a bit confused. "Sure."

"Um," Winry glanced at the other two males. "I kind of meant _alone_."

"But Winry-" Protested Al.

"Al." Ed gave his brother a stern look. He and Roy began to walk reluctantly toward the house.

Ed chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't seen him in so long, now I can't get rid of him." He turned back to Winry, who was standing with her back to him, looking away shyly.

"Winry?" This was totally unlike her. She had never acted this way around him. "What is it?"

She turned to him, her lip trembling slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just- all this time we've had no idea what happened to you, we were sure you were dead, and now, seeing you here like this, alive, it's just…" she turned her head again, unable to finish.

"Hey, it's okay," Ed awkwardly reached out to touch her. Winry looked up at him, and then suddenly flung herself into his arms.

"I've really missed you," she choked out.

Ed was startled a moment, but then pulled her in closer.

"I missed you, too." They stood there together amidst the setting sun.

Meanwhile, from the house, Roy and Al were eavesdropping attentively to this conversation.

"Oooh boy," muttered the colonel, a smirk on his face. "It's finally happened."

"What are you talking about?" asked Al.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't see it," He gestured dramatically to the pair in the distance. "The two childhood friends reunited, embracing in the twilight."

"But Winry and Nii-san have always been friendly," Al said. "I don't get what you're saying…"

"I can see what's happening,"

"What?" asked Al.

"and they don't have a clue."

"Who?" asked Al.

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line:

It'll soon be just you."

"Oh," whispered Al.

"The sweet caress of twilight,

there's magic everywhere.

And with all this romantic atmosphere,

Disaster's in the air…"

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings?

A world for us, in perfect harmony

with all its living things.

Ed and Winry were walking along the fence, the way they had done as children. They were talking, just talking. Winry told him what had happened while he was gone, Ed told her about the things he had seen in the other world, and they both reminisced about when they were young. But the one thing they didn't talk about, even though they both wanted to desperately, was how Ed had ended up there, and why. He wanted to tall her so much, but couldn't.

So many things to tell her,

But how to make her see

The truth of all I've done? Impossible.

She'd turn away from me.

Winry could tell he was feeling that way. The brothers had always kept her in the dark about their search for the stone. When Ed had disappeared, It'd broken her heart. She wanted answers, but didn't ask, for fear she might lose him again.

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what I can't decide

Why won't he be the Ed I know he is?

The Ed I see inside?

"it seems so long since we've just sat and talked like this," said Winry, leaning on the fence.

"Yeah," agreed Ed. "Remember when we used to race down that hill over there? That seems _ages_ ago."

Winry nodded, though she was mentally screaming to ask him.

"Hey," he turned to her, "Think I could still beat you?'

Winry snorted. "Doubt it."

Ed grinned mischievously. "You're just saying that 'cuz you know I'd kick your ass."

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly. "Even with MY automail, there's no way you could win."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." And with that, he took off running towards the hill.

"Why, you-" she dashed after him.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings?

A world for us, in perfect harmony

with all its living things.

Before long, they had completely forgotten they were racing, and were just running for the pleasure of it. Winry had forgotten all the questions she had, and was, like Ed beside her, simply caught up in the thrill of the moment. With the warm evening sun on their faces, and the wind whipping through their hair, they spun around in dizzy circles, as if no time had passed, and they were simply children again. Suddenly Winry stumbled into Ed. He lost his balance, and the two were sent rolling down the hill. They collapsed in a heap at the bottom, still laughing giddily.

As they both got to their feet, Winry laughed again, brushing leaves out of her hair.

"Oh, Ed, that was-" She turned, to find Ed was facing away from her, staring at something in the distance.

"Ed?" Her joy was quickly brought back to reality as she followed Ed's gaze to the remains of the brother's old house. The burnt wood had disintegrated over time, but an ashy black stain still covered the ground.

All the memories began to seep into Ed's mind like an icy rain. The last time they had run down the hill, to find their mother unconscious. Her funeral. The night they had attempted the forbidden. All the images began to blur, burning into his eyes. He couldn't breathe…

"Ed."

Winry's gentle hand on his shoulder lifted him out of his reverie.

"Sorry," he sighed, closing his eyes. "It's just so hard to forget."

Winry then realized it didn't matter what the brothers had been through, as Hughes had told her so long ago. As long as she could be there for them, help to ease their pain, that was enough.

"You don't have to forget, and no one expects you to," She said taking his hand gently. "But the world is saved, Al is back to normal, and you're _home_. So, please, just be happy." She leaned in closer to him. "Be happy," And then, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Ed blinked, turning in surprise to Winry, who smiled hopefully. He stared at her. He had never noticed how truly beautiful she'd become. Her long, blonde hair fell gently down her shoulders, and her face looked the same, but older, lovelier.

Ed smiled back. He gently took her in his arms, and their lips met. Winry ran her fingers through her hair, never wanting to let go. When they finally parted, Ed buried his face in her hair.

"I love you," whispered Winry.

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look to far

Stealing through the night's uncertainty,

Love is where we are.

Back at the house, Roy was just finishing an in-depth explanation on what he called, "The facts of life".

"And if he falls in love tonight,

it can be assumed

his every days with you are history.

In short, you bro is dooooomed."

Al burst into tears.

Yeah, that's what SHOULD have happened. But NOO, they had to leave the brothers in Munich. "Oh, but at least they're together!" Sigh. Let's hope the manga has a better ending.

I wish I could do a better job on writing the kiss scene, but that might be hard, considering I've NEVER KISSED A GUY IN MY LIFE!!! Pant pant. Okay, Review. Thanks!


End file.
